


Sure Fire Winners

by Kylo Hux (Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson)



Series: You Touched Me, and Suddenly, I was a Lilac Sky [26]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - BAFTAs, M/M, Minor Leia Organa/Han Solo, Minor Phasma/Rey, Minor Poe Dameron/Finn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 18:46:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6020956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson/pseuds/Kylo%20Hux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The stars have walked the carpet, and the award ceremony has started... but where the heck are Kylo Ren and Brendon Hux?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sure Fire Winners

**Author's Note:**

> This was purely inspired by Domhnall Gleeson being late to the BAFTAs and I am so sorry.

Most of the celebrities had come and gone, giving the journalists more than enough gossip for their columns to be written that night.  
  
Rey Kenobi and her civil partner, Phasma (she had no surname, to anyone’s knowledge, so most people referred to her as Phasma Kenobi), had already passed through. Rey was the predicted winner tonight for Best Actress, she had, after all, broken records worldwide with her _debut_ movie. The action packed thrill ride had already won her numerous awards and everyone was expecting her to scoop most of the BAFTAs up.  
  
Poe Dameron had passed, hanging on the arm of Finn Trooper. Both of them were up for Best Actor, but most people were more interested in whether Poe and Finn had something going on behind the cameras. They had been nominated for the same movie, an LGBT+ film where they played on screen lovers. They seemed a little close off screen for the relationship to end just there.  
  
Then, of course, Han Solo and Leia Organa, the two most prolific actors of their time had swept through, causing a hurricane. They had taken a step back from acting, in recent time, ever since their son Ben – better known by his stage name, Kylo Ren – had started in the movies. They’d given him a chance to shine, and they were here merely to support him and to see if he would win the Best Actor award. The competition was tough and Leia was quoted, _if he loses, I won’t be too surprised_.  
  
The Awards had started, and people found it strange than neither Brendon Hux, nor Kylo Ren had passed through yet, but perhaps they were already inside, deciding to go through a back entrance and skip the whole media circus outside. It wasn’t unheard of for some actors and actresses to do so – plus it meant they could get out of the near freezing temperatures quicker.  
  
That was, at least, what people were thinking, until Brendon Hux appeared on the red carpet, smoothing his rather crinkled suit out. He gave a smile – his hair was ruffled, and seemed out of place – and he stood for the cameras, stopping to say hello even when he was running late. He even moved over to the barriers to sign a few autographs for his fans stood outside in the freezing temperatures before he made his way back to the circus.  
  
“Brendon Hux! US Weekly here, why were you so late?!”  
  
“I was doing... I was just doing stuff.”  
  
The roar of the crowd as Kylo Ren took to the red carpet made Hux flinch back.  
  
Kylo Ren was in his usual three piece black suit, black hair gelled into a much more manageable style... but it was messed up, as though someone had been pulling it, or running their hands through it. His suit was crinkled, probably more than the press could see – black on black really had the great effect of hiding that.  
  
“Kylo Ren, why were you so late to the BAFTAs? This day is meant to be one of the most important dates on your working calendar!”  
  
“Boo, that’s the Oscars, and besides,” he stared directly at Hux. “I’m stuff, and _someone_ was late _cumming_.”  
  
The media broke into a roar of questions and Kylo quickly stepped off, slinking his arm through Hux’s offered one before they rushed inside, pausing – to be nice – for a quick kiss in front of the cameras before they disappeared into the awards ceremony.

**Author's Note:**

> Come request at me: i-look-so-good-in-blue.tumblr.com/ask
> 
> [Requesting Guidelines](http://www.twitlonger.com/show/n_1so7foh)  
> [Ship List](https://t.co/kZulRgAHUd)  
> Tumblr tag: kylo hux ao3


End file.
